


The Smile She Wore

by JustAnotherNPC



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen, i wrote this like 3 years ago, i'm only just now uploading it sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherNPC/pseuds/JustAnotherNPC
Summary: In the months following the final battle, Garnet has had time to mourn those lost and has begun to move onto properly rule the kingdom, until the day a letter comes in the mail giving her one more thing to reflect on.Takes place after the game's final battle, but before the epilogue, for context.





	The Smile She Wore

Garnet set the letter down, her hands quivered once before she turned back to face the two soldiers standing before her, their faces dark. She spoke for the first time in several minutes.

"Do we know when exactly it was that he...?"

"The letter was retrieved this morning and flown in via Moogle," Beatrix cut in, "One can assume he passed away sometime last night, Your Majesty" Her expression was stern as always, but also somber.

"I see..." Garnet's gaze pointed down towards the floor, still working to take in the information put before her. After some time, she brought her eyes back up and spoke, decisively. "We will host a memorial, please tell the castle staff to prepare for the fune-" Her voice caught in her throat, where a lump had begun to form. She swallowed it down. "For the funeral..."

"I will see to it, my queen," Steiner managed to get out, before Garnet can continue. His voice was also different, far more serious, with a twinge of sorrow.

"I thank you both." Finding her composure once more, she went on. "Send for the Regent at once, I know he will wish to be here. And request for a letter to Burmecia as well."

"Yes, my queen."

She closed her eyes and reopened them before her next words. "And... what of his... Vivi's sons? How many are there, now?"

"Six"

"Six..." She repeated to herself, and for a brief moment, her lips twitch into a smile. The idea that so many children could belong to one already so small was amusing to her, even now. Her expression returned to its grim state. "Fetch them. They will be our honored guests. And Beatrix, if you please, I would like to speak with Steiner alone."

"Understood, Your Majesty." Beatrix turned and walked out of the room, glancing back just once at the door before shutting it behind her.

Garnet stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "... Has it really not even been a single year since then?" She did not speak directly to Steiner. Her voice was quiet.

Steiner nodded silently. “I suppose it has, Your Majesty,” he said.

"It feels like an entire lifetime ago since I first left, or even put on this crown..." She paused, unsure of her next words. “Father, Mother... Zidane, and now…” Her voice trailed off. She looked up to his face. “I still have you, Steiner.”

Steiner let himself smile slightly at this. “Their memories will stay with us.” Finding the right words next, he added: “Master Vivi will be remembered fondly by all, I assure you, my queen.”

Garnet nodded then turned away and walked to the window, looking out at Alexandria. For months now, she had gotten used to seeing nothing but a desolate, melancholy city, reduced to ruins. Only a husk of the once proud, magnificent city which she once took pleasure in viewing from this same room, with a sense of wonder and awe. However, today it possessed a new quality, one she had not seen before. It was no longer the broken, fragile city she had known so well, it looked… strong, durable, resilient. A city which despite crumbling before the might of the Invincible so many months ago, was now shining with life. Roads and houses rebuilt, citizens moved back in, stores reopened. After everything that had taken place in the last year, its spirit had endured. The thought overwhelmed Garnet, and she continued to watch the birds fly by as the sun proceeded to set on this city. On her city. Her home, Alexandria.

“Your Majesty, are you alright?” Steiner finally piped up, concern leaching into his voice.

Garnet turned back to him, her hair was now long enough again to fall into her face as she did so. The jewels in her crown caught the sunset coming through the window, throwing shards of orange and yellow light across the room. There were tears in her eyes, yet the smile she wore was not forced. She spoke, though her voice was weak. “He would not wish for us to be so glum... None of them would.” With her last word, she finally let the tears roll down her face and fall to the floor.

“Would you please see to it that everything I requested gets taken care of?” She asked.

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you, you may be dismissed.”

Steiner nodded again, and headed out of the room, careful not to let his armor clink too much. He shut the door, leaving Garnet in silence. She stood in the same spot, clutching the familiar pendant around her neck and staring at the ground, as the last remaining light through the window drained from the room, and drowned her in darkness.


End file.
